town_of_havenfandomcom-20200215-history
The Arsonist of Carlton Mansion
The Arsonist of Carlton Mansion is the twelfth part of the Town of Haven fiction. Sypnosis "The news came to Haven once again! This time, an unknown arsonist has burned down one of the notable mansions of Haven. Would our friends figure out who? Or would they leave their alibi in ashes?" Plot Haven has been scattered with news, from radios to newspapers, to television news. All of which has the same breaking news: "Carlton Mansion burned down! Arsonist suspected!", "Famous mansion burned down!", "Arson suspected at the famous mansion!", and so on. What's worse, the group was on the other side of the street, watching the mansion ablaze. A female reporter suddenly interviewed the group about the fire. "Excuse me!" the reporter spoke. "What can you tell about the fire of Carlton Mansion?" "We don't even know how it happened." Orion spoke. "But whatever it did made a lot of people come here right now." Neko spoke. A male voice suddenly interrupted the interview. "Excuse me, miss. My name is Chief Michaels. I am the chief of the Haven Police Department. I have to stop your interview so I can speak to these people for a while." The female reporter nods her head sideways in annoyance. Leaving both the group and the chief to enter her news van. The chief begins to talk to the group. "State your name for the record." "Orion Foster." "Mei Johnson." "Evelyn Atkins." "Jashley Mitchells." "Dexter Fraser." "Neko Worthington." The chief began questioning the teens. "Where were you during the fire?" "In this street in front of the mansion." Neko answered. "Do you see something out of the ordinary?" "Nothing." Mei answered. "Who do you think is responsible for the fire?" "Were not sure." Orion answered. "But whoever it is must have been involved with the owner of the mansion." The news broadcast then showed in various televisions the female reporter made. "And there it is, a known mansion set ablaze. Many residents arrived at the scene to watch the house on fire. Whoever is responsible will one day be arrested, and we hope that Haven would be safe once again. That's it for the news, back to the news studio." The next day, the group were staying inside Orion`s house to talk about what happened last night. Until someone knocked on Orion`s front door. "I'll get it." Orion spoke. He then rushed down the stairs. As soon as he reached the door, he pulls down the doorknob, and Chief Michaels was waiting by his door. "Uhm guys..." Orion shouted. "It's Chief Michaels." The others rushed down the stairs all the way to the front door. Chief Michaels sighed before speaking in front of them. "Orion, Mei, Evelyn, Jashley, Dexter, and Neko. You six have all been asked to come with me to the police station." "Wait. We're under arrest?" Evelyn asked. "Not exactly. You`ve all been asked to come with me to the police station for questions." The group shrugged before following Chief Michaels in his car. They soon arrived in the police station and were brought into the interrogation room along with a hooded figure. Chief Michaels then began his interrogation. "I just want questions from each one of you." He then began calling out every person by what they're known for. "Alpha werewolf (Orion), witch apprentice (Mei), former teen bully (Evelyn), cheery princess (Jashley), math genius (Dexter), omega werewolf (Neko). And-" Chief Michaels then stared at the hooded figure. "Cassie Drew." The group was shocked. "Cassie Drew!?" The figure removed her hood, showing that she really is Cassie Drew. "Hello everyone. Remember me? from our Hidden Escalator case?" "Yea but... Why are you here?" Neko asked. "I was caught by Chief Michaels inspecting the front yard of the mansion while it is on fire." "Anyways." The chief spoke. "Let me repeat a question. Did you see anything else from the ordinary last night?" "Nope." Cassie answered. "The front yard seems the same to me." "Not at all." The others spoke. "I haven- wait..." Jashley spoke. "-I remember! While I was watching the fire, I saw a figure in a black robe running from the back of the mansion. And what's more is that he or she is holding a container. And I think its a gasoline container." Everyone then rushed out of the police station and went to the back of the mansion. They then searched around the area, and so far, they find nothing. "Hey, guys... I found something." Cassie picks up a gold damaged object covered in ashes She then blows the ashes away, showing some letters "H.P.D". She then flips the badge, showing initials "O.D". "O.D? Who is that?" Evelyn asked. Chief Michaels then figured out who. "If that's a police badge, then its... Officer Daniels! Of course! I sent him to patrol the streets where the Carlton Mansion was located!" "Well then let's go out and arrest him! And fast!" Orion spoke. "This place is still hot!" The group then returned to the police station and found Officer Daniels sitting on his desk. "Officer Daniels, you're under arrest for burning down Carlton Mansion." "Hold up, what?" Officer Daniels spoke. "I didn't burn down the mansion!" "But with the evidence, we already guarantee you started the fire." Mei spoke. "And what exactly is the evidence?" Orion throws the burned police badge to Officer Daniels, he then caught it and inspected the badge. "Your own identity." Cassie spoke and then smiles as she watches Officer Daniels being escorted by other officers. "Well then. It appears the case has closed." Chief Michaels spoke. "All of you are now free to go." Cassie and the other walked outside of the police station, relieving that the case is closed. Trivia *This part is loosely based on the game Nancy Drew: Alibi in Ashes. **Originally, the female reporter was going to be the arsonist, but the idea was scrapped later. *In the early drafts of the story, Carlton Mansion was originally going to be named Hamilton Mansion. *In the part where Chief Michaels described the main characters is a reference to the pilot episode of the CW series "Nancy Drew", wherein one part, Chief McGinnis described the main characters in a similar way.